Gang Leader
by Indipindy
Summary: AU: Rin Okumura. Leader of the gang Blue Exorcists, currently being framed for the murder of Michelle Neuhaus. He only has one way to prove his innocence- to prove who actually did kill her. So with the help of his father's friend and his new lawyer, Mephisto Pheles, who he hates, he investigates. Question is, will he actually befriend Mephisto through the process? Or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Complete AU. Rin Okumara- delinquent, gang leader, and constantly on the run from the police for his crimes- they range from littering to leading riots, destroying and robbing shops. When he finally gets caught, theres only one person his adopted father Shiro Fujimoto can call upon to be his lawyer- the eccentric and slightly creepy Mephisto Pheles. Can Rin resist the urge to punch his lawyer in the face and actually get saved from prison? Will he get put in prison, because he could not cooporate? Will he befriend Mephisto? Or maybe, more horrifying... will they become more than friends?

Man, this is turning out to a very AU-ey story. I had originally planned it not to be so... well, I had originally planned it to be at least somewhat similar to the original story! But then I went 'fuck it, I can't name a single proper AU for Mephisto X Rin, Imma write one.' So here we are. Btw, this faintly has Yukio X Shiemi, just in case you don't like that.

-LET THE STORY COMMENCE-

"Hey Demon, I don't think we can get out of this..." Rin turned to the one who had spoken, Shima- or as the others knew him, 'Flame'. Only the gang leader knew their real names. Not a single one of them knew his name.

"Flame, just think of something then!" Rin had to concentrate on the now, not the then.

"But that's Brain's job!" Shima whined. By 'Brain' he meant Konekomaru, the codename given to him by Rin for obvious reasons(he was their strategist). Thinking of Brain's sweet and humble nature reminded Rin momentarily of his younger brother Yukio and his girlfriend Shiemi, but he shoved those thoughts away. They were in a crisis, for god's sake!

"Then shut up and let him do it." 'Fox'(Izumo) growled, "Plus, Mike and Uke won't follow my commands if they can't hear them 'cause you're blabbering on!"

Mike and Uke were her two arctic foxes. They had used to live in a nearby zoo as cubs, but one day the rhino at the zoo went on a ramage, freeing all the animals. Izumo took them in and trained them like dogs, taming them. (It's a crazy story I know, but ah well)

"I-I agree with Iz-er, I mean, Fox.." Macaroni - named that because she apparently 'just loved the way the word sounded' - said quietly. She was Paku, a girl who was only there really to make Izumo look better. Or at least, that's what Rin had originally thought, but after a few months of knowing the duo, he began to realise that they actually good friends.

"What'd you think, Bon?" Flame asked. It was quite ironic, really, that Bon's nickname was also Bon. His real name was Ryuji, but even his best friends outside the gang called him Bon, and the delinquent (Rin) wasn't clever enough to come up with anything but the mohawked boy's nickname for his codename. So there you go, Bon.

"I think we should all just shut up and let Brain think. Plus, if they come past and find us, they'll only come past because they hear me _throttling the next person to speak if it isn't Konekomaru_!" Bon growled loudly, turning away.

Flame was quite taken aback at this, but he shut up. Rin was happy- now he could focus on the situation before them.

One of their gangmembers, Hoodie, had turned out to be a police spy. Shit. And now Puppet wasn't anywhere to be seen - the two-tailed rat, he was probably off talking to that rabbit puppet he always carried, while here they were, in an inescapable situation! Rin paused. Best to calm down. Hoodie was gone too, so she was probably one of the police after them- that meant he knew her weaknesses. Good... At this point in time the five of them were huddled in an alleyway. Hoodie's reveal wasn't exactly anti-climactic, Rin thought, remembering what'd happened...

"Uh, Demon, I got a question..." Brain had moved toward his gang leader, glancing back at 'Hoodie'- otherwise known as Yamada, at least to Rin- as he did so.

"Yes, Brain?" Rin had growled. He'd been impatient. So far every time they'd tried to rob a shop the police had showed up just as they'd been going in. The last time they'd only just got out without being caught, by some miracle.

"Well... you know how the cops always come at the opportune moment?" Brain was now whispering, so Rin decided to do the same.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't think it's just bad luck... Demon, I think there's a double agent." Rin stopped in his tracks. He turned to Brain, and pulled him away from the others, who were chatting so much they didn't notice.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Rin was looking back at the group, paranoid.

"There's only one person it could be. Hoodie. They don't know anyone here. They're always there for the raids where the cops arrive, unlike Puppet. Any to top it off, we don't even know if they're a boy or a girl... Do you even know they're name?"

"Well, yes... But they refused to say anything but a first name. It could've been an alias. And she's a girl. Her voice sounded too feminine to be a boy. You've just never heard her speak."

"So, should we confront her?"

"I have a better idea." Rin was sure that his idea was probably a whole lot worse, but ah well. He leaped forward, standing before all his gang members.

"What's this all about, Demon?" Bon growled.

"Everyone... I believe that I built this gang on trust in others, did I not? Now, it's all good to trust your fellow gang members with their own secrets... But I believe that there's a special place in my heart for every single one of you. And if I can't see your face to picture it in my heart, then what's the point?"

As if on cue, Konekomaru pulled down Hoodie's hood. There were many gasps when he revealed a woman, a bit older than them, with red-and-yellow hair. She looked very... irritated, really. She got up and pulled the whole hoodie off, revealing a bikini top, a black denim jacket, and a white neckerchief-thing.

"Now, you kiddos aren't as stupid as I thought." She pulled a card out of her shorts pocket. She showed it to them.

"Shura Kirigakure, police officer for True Cross Police Station. Currently undercover on a mission to scope out a local gang and take them for sentencing. So kids, you gonna come the hard way or the easy way?" She asked, taking a step forward, showing a hidden purple-and-green sword(yes in this au police officers have guns and swords, if they don't in your country. not that they have either in my country, they're not even allowed guns in the UK!) which made Rin momentarily wonder where she'd kept it.

"Demon! W-What do we do?" Macaroni asked desperately. Fox was holding her hand. All the others looked up at Rin as well.

"Scatter and re-meet at... uh-um-Brain, help!" Rin couldn't think of any meeting place Shura didn't already know.

"Re-meet at the place we all first met Macaroni and Fox!" Brain cried, before darting off in one direction. All the others did the same, splitting before Shura could catch them.

As Rin ran, he thought of how genius Brain was- aside from Hoodie and Puppet, Macaroni and Fox were the newest members. Hoodie had no idea where they'd first all met, since she wasn't there then! Rin was already approaching the spot, and was relieved when he saw the flash of Shima's pink hair.

"Flame!" Rin hissed as he rounded the corner, before being embraced in a hug.

"Shit, Demon, what's happening to us? How did we even get so serious they need a police officer to be a double agent?!"

"I don't know, Flame..." In fact, Rin was being honest. They were just a little gang, and there was nothing big they'd really done wrong, apart from rioting... But even that didn't equate for a fucking double agent!

From that point, it'd really been a jumble of waiting for the others and celebrating the fact that they were all okay. Brain's voice brought him back to the present-

"The only way we can get out of this is.. to get home."

"What? But what if-" Bon began,

"We have phones, you idiots. If anything happens to any of you, just ring Brain. If something happens to Brain, he should ring Demon. Simple. Then they ring everyone else, and we come up with a new plan depending on our situation." Fox sighed, before pulling Macaroni with her to the other end of the alley. She left, Mike and Uke following dutifully behind her.

"Well, there's two gone. You three going together?"

"But that would leave you alone, Demon!" Brain squeaked, "That would be unfair!"

"Yeah!" Flame agreed.

"I guess so." Bon sighed.

"You guys, I really appreciate it, but the larger the group, the more likely you'll get caught. But, if I do happen to get caught..." He looked at the three in front of him. Which would be the best successor? Konekomaru was brainy, sure, but he didn't have the confidence to lead. Out. Shima was confident and charismatic. But then again, sometimes he didn't take things seriously. Out. Lastly, Bon. Bon was strong, confident, and clever. He may have bad people skills, but it'd have to do.

"If I get caught, Bon's the new leader. Got it?" They all nodded, before going off themselves. Rin let out a sigh of relief. He was alone. Whenever he was around the others, he seemed to be holding his breath, even though he only realised when they were gone.

Rin got up and checked the street was empty before going out and scurrying into the nearby park. From there he snatched a hoodie he found on the floor and pulled it on, making sure to keep the hood over his hair. Shura had probably described him as a black-haired 17-year-old boy, wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Jeans were too common for it to matter, and now he was wearing a black hoodie, so he could move around in the shadows with the added plus of being unrecognisable to anyone who hadn't actually seen him before. As long as he avoided Shura herself, he'd be fine.

He began to move toward the section of town where his house was. Suddenly he hear the unmistakable sound of Shura's boots along the sidewalk and he ducked into the nearest alleyway, without even caring to look in it.

He saw Shura pass by, two police officers on her tail, looking left and right. For one second Rin though his eyes met hers, his whole body freezing at the thought, but thankfully for him, he just strutted on. Rin let out his breath in a woosh.

He was alright... He had no idea such a feat would occur, to him of all people! He knew that now, he was safe. His guard was down, it didn't need to be up. He pulled down the hood of his hoodie and closed his eyes, thinking.

After a few moments of revelling in his sheer luck, Rin went out onto the empty streets once again. Only to feel a sword pressed against his neck.

"Gang Leader, otherwise known as Demon, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, rioting, littering, loitering, squating, graffiti," Rin listened as the man listen off his many, many crimes. Only petty ones, mind you, but Rin knew that a lot of little things add up to one big, bad thing- at least a year in prison.

"And last but not least, the murder of Michelle Neuhaus."

"WHAT?! I didn't do that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Oh look, you're back. How nice of you to stop by once again. In this chapter we meet Mephisto, and because I love it, I'll use his outfit from his flashback in that one episode near the end of the anime. It's just too cute! XD

-ON WITH THE STORY!-

"WHAT?! I didn't do that!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say now can be used against you in a court of law."

Rin bit his lip. That basically meant 'shut up you little brat, I'm gonna use your words against you in court if you don't'. So Rin took the so-called advice and stayed still. He didn't want to be scratched down for resisting arrest too.

As the man put him in the police car, he was able to get a good look at the police officer who was catching him. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, which made Rin a little confused, but he decided to to mention it, because he'd seen the stories on the news of police brutality. He didn't want to become another victim, no no no. Though you technically couldn't call him a victim, since he was guilty of all the charges, except the last one.

The ride to the police station was long and agonising. He knew that once there they'd question him. Then he'd demand a lawyer, at which point he'd be able to call Brain, and they'd know he was caught. Perfect plan.

Except, when he was sitting across from the ponytail guy in the interrogation room, all confidence vanished.

"I'm Detective and Police Officer Arthur A. Angel, and I'm interrogating.. the gang leader known as Demon." The ponytail guy said after starting his tape recorder. He paused when he realised he didn't know Rin's name, which gave him a little more confidence, but he knew if he asked to call his lawyer, it'd come out as a squeak.

"First, state your full name."

"D-do I have to answer that?"

"Yes, you do. Again, state your full name."

"...Rin Okumura."

"Thank you. Next question, Rin. Where were you last Sunday night at 10 o'clock?" Rin's name sounded so wrong coming from his mouth...

"I was... uh.." Rin was confused. He'd thought Shura was there specifically for the murder, but she'd arrived months before last Sunday, which he assumed was when Neuhaus had died otherwise they wouldn't be questioning him about it, so why was she there in the first place?

"Yes?"

"Um- I believe I have the right to have either a lawyer or a parent present, s-sir!" Rin squeaked. He felt like such a girl, he was so nervous.

"Damnit, he realised..." He heard Angel mutter, which made him suddenly angry. "This interview will be resumed once a lawyer or relative of Okumara's is present." He said, before pausing the tape recorder.

"There's a phone in the hall. I'll escort you." Angel dragged him out, and Rin suddenly felt all too much like a criminal with the cuffs around his wrists.

"It's.." Rin told Angel his home phone number- his plans had been foiled at the fact that Angel was right there, so he decide he might as well get Shiro there, to save his ass from inevitable prison rape if he got convicted because of his stupid mouth...

"There." Angel gave him the phone. Rin heard Shiro ask on the other side,

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Dad, it's me." Rin's voice was back, full of confidence at the mere sound of his role model's voice. Angel raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of temperament, but didn't comment.

"Rin? Why aren't you using your cellphone? You didn't lose it again, did you?"

"No. I'm just.. in a pickle at the moment."

"What'dya do this time?"

"What do you mean 'what'd you this time'? I didn't do anything! Well, I did do something, except they're blaming me for something completely different which I didn't do."

"And what didn't you do?"

"Well, apparently this woman, Michelle Neuhaus, got murdered, and they think I did it."

"...Where are you?"

"At the police station."

"I'll be there in 5. Seeya, Rin."

"Seeya, Dad." With that, the call ended, and Rin gave the phone back to Angel.

"You're very different on the phone." Angel commented.

"Well-I-Uh-" Rin felt too intimidated to speak, at the sight of the scary man. All his courage from his father just washed away.

"Well, let's wait in the interrogation room. Follow me."

The wait was unbearable. All Rin could do during those short five minutes was sit and look around. And trust me, interrogation rooms never seem so interesting until you're sitting there, a quite intimidating man with a ponytail in his hair watching your every move, as you count the seconds until your adopted father shows up and you have to explain the things you actually did do wrong, before he can understand the stuff you didn't.

Thankfully, it seemed Shiro had been driving extra-fast, and he burst into the room with such gusto that even the dense Angel found it surprising after the long(and awkward) silence beforehand.

"Rin!" Before he knew it, Rin was enveloped in a big hug while he could almost hear his adopted father grinning smugly at Angel, and low and behold, when he turned around to sit, Angel was frowning deeply.

"I assume you're Mr Okumura?"

"Nope. Shiro Fujimoto, ex policeman. I'm sure you've heard of me. Youngsters these days, you always get it wrong. Rin's my adopted son. Seriously, are you blind? Do you see a resemblance?"

"I'm not blind. Well, now that a parent is present, can we continue?" All Rin could think was how dense Angel must be for him not to hear the obvious insult Shiro had just thrown.

"Detective and Police Officer, resuming the interrogation with Rin Okumura. His quardian, Shiro Fujimoto, is present. Let's get right back in. Where were you, on Sunday night, at 10 o'clock?"

"I was with my... friends. We were hanging out."

"So if we asked them if they were with Rin Okumura at the time, would then say yes?"

"Well, in our friend group, we all have... nicknames for each other, and I'm the only one who knows their real names, since I'm like the leader, and they really just know me as 'Demon' because it's my nickname."

"And who would these friends be, so the can ask if they were with 'Demon' at that point in time?"

"I don't think they'd like me to give their names to you." Rin said defiantly.

"Hmm. I disagree with what I said earlier, Okumura, you aren't more confident on the phone. You're just more confident when he's here."

"I don't like being spoken about in the third person, thank you very much." Shiro interjected. "I'd like to know why Rin's even a suspect at all."

"Well, as he is affiliated to the street gang Blue Exorcists, and-"

"I don't see how this equates, whether or not it's true." Shiro gave Rin a pointed look which said 'we're gonna talk about this later' to which he just looked away.

"Well, at the scene of the crime, there was a fresh spray-paint of the symbol of the gang."

"And why is Rin specifically here?"

"Because he's the leader of Blue Exorcists."

Shiro gave Rin a look like 'is this true?' Rin sighed and nodded, not meeting Shiro's eyes.

"Fair enough. Can this interrogation be ended then?" Shiro asked, boredly.

"Yes. Here is a warrant from the judge, with the date of the court hearing. I assume Rin's pleading not guilty?"

"None of your business." Rin growled.

"So here ends the interrogation." Angel stopped the audio recorder. "As much as I hate to do this.." He leaned forward and unlocked Rin's handcuffs. "..You're free to go."

Rin rubbed his wrists and followed Shiro out. The walk to the car was silent. The drive home was not.

"Really, Rin?! Leader of a gang?"

"I had my own reasons, okay?! Just please, dad, there're more important things to worry about..."

"Such as you being framed for a murder." Shiro sighed. He passed Rin the paper Angel had given him. "When does it say the court hearing is?"

Rin skipped over the little details until he found the date.

"It says... Wednesday the 13th- that's a week away, right? I mean, once I'm proven not guilty, I'll be fine."

"Rin, that's probably just the first of many court hearings. And plus, there'll be a totally separate one for all the things you've done with your gang..."

"I'm sorry, dad, I just-"

"I don't care. Tell me later. What matters right now is that you understand the gravity of the situation. First of all, it's a murder. This kind of thing makes national news, depending on the situation. Worse? Michelle Neuhaus was the wife of a police officer. I'm sure they all want someone to blame right now. But even so, court with so little evidence? He had to be hiding something, and something big."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"You need a lawyer."

"What? No!" Rin scoffed. Shiro ignored him.

"And luckily - or unluckily - I know just the guy."

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll meet him soon. By the time we're hoe he'll already be there, knowing him." Rin saw Shiro give a smile that could only be of nostalgia.

"But you didn't even call him!"

"No, I didn't, but he has a very strange way of knowing everything." Shiro grinned, driving into the lot, and seeing a pink limo already there. "There he is."

"A pink limo? Pink? Limo?" Rin was absolutely confused by both the concept that Shiro knew someone rich enough to have a limo, and also the concept that Shiro knew a _man_ who had a _pink_ limo. Very confusing.

"Come on, let's go in. You're lucky Yukio's out with Moriama, he'd go ballistic of he found out you were the leader of the legendary street gang Blue Exorcists..."

"'legendary'? We aren't really. There's only 7- I mean, 6 of us." Rin said, after realising Hoodie was no longer a member. It made him feel so stupid that he'd been fI oolish enough for her to trick him.

"Does that mean there used to be 7? What happened to the seventh?"

"She was a spy for the police."

"And who was she?"

"Uh.. I think she said she was Shura something..." Rin had been more panicked at that point, really.

"Oh, I remember Shura! She was an intern when I was starting out as a police officer, and by the time I was ending my career, she was a full-fledged Detective. I wonder if she knew who you were?"

They were at the door already, and Rin felt like time had passed too quick. He didn't want to meet this lawyer, really. When Shiro opened the door, he was surprised to see the lights in the house on and the smell of pot noodle wafting from the kitchen. He swore they'd run out of pot noodles just the other day...

"He's probably in there. He's very strange, really," Shiro said, leading Rin into the kitchen.

The sight before him was very confusing. There was a man, with purple hair and a little purple beard. What was weirdest was what he wore. It seemed kind of tudor or elizabethan, really. There was a turquoise-and-rose ruff like some kind of medieval lord or duke, and he had on a purple-and-yellow tudor top which matched his poofy shorts. Under the shorts were turquoise and white polka-dot tights. Lastly, he had a tiny hat-thing with two long purple feathers billowing out, one on each side, and to top it off he was wearing a white-and-purple cape. He was stirring a pot noodle, and beside him a green hamster was eating a slice of apple on the breadboard.

"Hey! Get that rodent off the breadboard! I don't care who you are, people make food there!" Rin cried, snatching the hamster and holding it in the air while its legs dangled.

"I don't think Amaimon likes that." The purple-haired man commented in a strangely off-handed manner.

"He can eat on the floor or something. Stupid rodent.." Rin put the hamster down. He looked up at the man. "...Who are you anyway?!"

"Rin, this is Mephisto Pheles. He's a friend. Mephisto, this is Rin, I've told you about him before." Shiro introduced them.

"Ah! I remember! He's a lot more irritable than I imagined, quite frankly. But he's interesting." Mephisto remarked.

"If anyone's irritable it's-"

"Now, lets get down to business, shall we? I know why you need me."


End file.
